


A Friend in Need

by ShadowKnight7820



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Seraphine needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKnight7820/pseuds/ShadowKnight7820
Summary: After John's visit to speak to Seraphina , Elaine has a heart to heart with her roommate and they both end up discovering some hidden sides to each other , that they never would have imagined .( Set during the Premiere of Season 2 )
Relationships: Elaine & Seraphina (unOrdinary), Elaine/ Seraphine (unOrdinary)
Kudos: 16





	A Friend in Need

Elaine let out a sigh of relief she's been holding in , as John finally left the room , mildly slamming the door behind him . Elaine was both shocked and terrified to see the once cripple of the school in front of her door . The way he looked at her , the anger and distaste in his eyes , they were enough to send chills down her spine . When he showed up to have a short talk with Seraphine , Elaine seriously could not wait to the see the back of him . 

Elaine leaned up against the wall , pressing a hand to her forehead . How did it come to this ? 

If you had asked Elaine a few months ago , what her opinion of John was , it was that he was a pathetic cripple with no future ahead of him . People without powers or abilities , never made it far in this world , where people with strong abilities rule . That was the hierarchy of the school and society itself . The strong rule over the weak , John was just a cripple , so it makes sense when you think about it , right ? 

Well , that all changed a little while ago

It all started when Arlo called her out to the place where they usually had Turf Wars with students from other schools , she of course went there , expecting to patch him up after getting into a fight or something with other students , but what awaited her was ... much worse than she could have possibly imagined . The first thing she was when she arrived was Ventus and Meili , laid out on the ground , with the most serious wounds she had ever seen before in her life . Their blood stained the clothes they were wearing , along with huge cuts and bruises all over their body . Elaine couldn't help but notice that the cuts on Meili's body seemed to have been caused by someone with the same ability as her . 

Elaine had to use a good amount of her healing ability that day , because they're wounds were just that severe . She couldn't imagine what would have happened had she arrived just a little bit later , if they're wounds went untreated they could have .... it was something she didn't like thinking about . 

Arlo didn't look any better either , in fact he looked just as beat up as Meili and Ventus , the only difference being he still found the strength to stand up properly .... barely . His wounds weren't nearly as severe as the other two , but he was still in pretty bad shape , she had never seen Arlo so injured before , he was the most powerful student she had ever known so how ? Though it wasn't just his wounds that bothered her , it was also his eyes , the way he talked , she had never seen him look so .... defeated before . Not in the entire time she has ever known him , she has never seen him look so defeated before , it was ... unnerving . 

After she finished patching up everybody , they all went back to the dormitories together , Arlo and Elaine having to help Ventus and Meili walk since his wounds were only recently patched up . 

Then when she thought her day couldn't get any more stressful or confusing , she suddenly gets a call from Seraphina ... only to find John's voice on the other end . She hung up almost immediately , at the time , she was not in the mood to talk to him , and she was more than little creeped out by the way he kept calling over and over again . 

After a short while , the calls stopped , but then Arlo showed up at her door , demanding her to follow him to a place he did not specify . 

And said place just so happened to be John's house . She could easily guess that John had somehow persuaded Arlo into getting her to his house . 

When she arrived , she was shocked to see her roommate Seraphina , laid down on the floor unconscious . Seraphina was supposed to be unbeatable , she was practically unstoppable ! And yet ... somehow , somebody managed to defeat her . The stab wound suggested as much . 

Elaine tried to get John to explain himself , thinking that he had done this to Seraphina , only to get yelled at and smacked around by him . 

But that wasn't when she truly started to fear John , that only happened after she had been left alone with him and she made the dumb move of putting two and two together , and figuring out that it was John who had defeated Arlo , Ventus and Meili . John was a step ahead of her and threatened her to keep quiet of course .

In all of her life .... Elaine has never been more terrified and scared of another person . 

John ... the person she had once been disgusted by since day one , who she had looked down upon with contempt , was secretly a high tier the whole damn time . Meaning she had effectively pissed off the most powerful person in the school , without even knowing it . 

And when the Joker started making his appearances around the school , beating up the royals of the school , Elaine didn't need to be a detective to figure out that it was John . 

And now ... John had defeated all the royals and has made himself the brand new King of the school , though he has yet to claim his throne . 

Elaine felt a sense of dread coming on , was there truly no one who could stop John ? 

Elaine looked at Seraphina's door . 

_I hope to god there is ..._

" Seraphina ? " Elaine entered Seraphina's room , announcing her presence . 

Seraphina didn't say anything , not even turning to look at her , instead she just looked at her own hands , letting an uncomfortable silence take over the room . Elaine was wondering if she should say something or try to cheer Seraphina up , though she wasn't even sure of what she could say that could cheer her roommate up . Maybe she should take her out to get a drink or something ? That was what she and John usually did , right ? Or maybe she could - 

Before Elaine could even react , Seraphina suddenly grabbed her pillow and threw it down to the ground hard , with an anger in her eyes , that Elaine has never seen before . 

" Seraphina ! " Elaine ran up to her and put a hand to her shoulder , trying to calm her down . " Please , take it easy ! " 

" Take it easy ?" Seraphina gave her a cold look , which made Elaine retract her hand .

" Elaine , look at me " Seraphina placed a hand to her chest " I'm pathetic ! I have no ability ... no influence ... what good am I ?! All I do is sit around all day and soak in stupid lies to make myself feel better about my pathetic self ! " 

" I'm sick of feeling useless ! " Seraphina exclaimed , with a hint of anger and sadness in her voice . 

Elaine was silent for a moment before speaking , a sympathetic look on her face ." I'm ... I'm sorry " 

Seraphina looked away and yet another wave of uncomfortable silence washed over them . Seraphina looked as if she were a person who had just lost everything , but is still trying to keep it all together . Elaine can't imagine what she must be going through or feeling right about now . 

" Do you ... want to talk about it ?" Elaine meekly suggested . She had always heard from others , that talking about your problems , made it easier to deal with them . She didn't know whether she was being incredibly brave or stupid with asking this question to Seraphina , but she was about to find out . 

Seraphina stared at her , her poker face almost impossible to read any emotion , her eyes or facial expression not betraying her . Elaine fidgeted wondering if she had said the wrong thing , even if without a power , Seraphina was still scary as hell , she should just apologize and leave before anything - 

" Fine " Seraphina answered Elaine's question much to the latter's surprise . Seraphina sat back down on her bed , Elaine hesitated for a moment , before moving to sit right next to Seraphina . She hadn't expected Seraphina to actually accept her offer , but she did and now all Elaine could do was just sit quietly and listen . 

" You know Elaine ... it wasn't until I lost my power that I realized how fucking spoiled and blessed I really was in life . Back then , I never gave much of a damn whether or not I was the ' Ace' of the school or that I had a god tier ability ... I took it all for granted and I didn't realize it until it was taken from me" Seraphina had both a sadness and anger in her voice , but Elaine could tell that this anger was directed at herself . 

" That's not true ! You shouldn't blame yourself over -" 

" But it is true ..." Seraphina cut Elaine off . " I never once felt appreciative over the fact that I could go toe-to-toe with the most powerful students at this school and walk away without a scratch , I never once felt grateful over the influence I had over the student body ... I was never once grateful for anything I had at this school ... until it was all taken away from me " Seraphina grit her teeth . " Now any two-bit punk that has a bone to pick with me , that has a strong enough ability , can topple over me like its nothing , and almost nobody gives a crap about me anymore . With the exception of John and maybe Arlo and you ..." 

Elaine was very shocked by this , she had never realized how much Seraphina was hurting over losing her power . But she never could have imagined that she loathed herself over it . 

Elaine carefully placed a comforting hand on Seraphina's shoulder . " I'm so sorry Seraphina ... I never knew you felt this way " 

" Its fine ... you couldn't have known " Seraphina dismissed Elaine's apologies , seemingly not minding the comforting hand on her shoulder . 

Seraphina was a silent for a while , before speaking again . " You know .... I really looked up to him " 

_John ._ Elaine deduced who she was talking about . 

" After I became powerless ... I did everything I could to become like him "Seraphina spoke with a sense of sadness in her voice and her eyes . " He made it look so easy . So I thought that if I simply follow his example , then I wouldn't need to worry about anything either " 

**" But everything was a lie "**

" Of course it was easy for him ... because he was powerful all along ! " Seraphina clenched her fists in anger . " That's why he was always so damn confident . Its why he never bat so much as an eye when others pick on him .... because he knows he could pummel them into the ground at any moment " 

" The truth was obvious , and yet I still bought into his nonsense and spent all this time living in a delusion " 

" I'm so stupid " 

" Seraphina ! Please don't blame yourself for this ! " Elaine raised her objections to what Seraphina was saying . So Seraphina knew that John had an ability , and if she figured that out , she's probably figured out that John is Joker as well . 

Elaine tries to redirect blame to herself , as if to ease the burden a bit . " I could've told you at anytime , but ..." 

" What kept you ?" 

Elained fidgeted nervously on her sitting spot on Seraphina's bed . " He ... John , he threatened me .

" He threatened you ?" Seraphina looked surprised at this .

" Yeah , I had to keep my mouth shut or else ..." Elaine gulped , John assured her , she did not want to find out the ' or else ' option . " I think at one point , he even put Arlo under his thumb , forcing him to follow his orders and everything " 

" He ... did all that ?" Seraphina questioned , though Elaine wasn't sure if that was an actual question or she was just thinking out loud . " And I had absolutely no idea ...." 

Seraphine turned to Elaine " I'm sorry you had to go through that ..."

Elaine held up her hands " Its fine , he didn't hurt me ... much " 

Elaine felt as though she was always one wrong word away from getting the beating of a lifetime from John , she had looked down on him since day one , so they didn't exactly have a very good relationship . Just talking and even looking at him , terrifies her now . 

Seraphina turned her gaze back to the floor . " I don't even know who he is anymore .... he used to be John , my best friend , the one who would always persevere no matter what assholes or punks stood in his way . But now ... finding out that he's been a high tier this whole time , that he's been hiding this dark side from me all this time ..." 

" I don't even know what to think about him anymore ! We used to be friends ! And now it feels like I don't even know who he is anymore ! " Seraphina shouted , making Elaine jump a bit in her seat . She had never seen Seraphina so emotional " He's ... he's ..." 

It was then that Elaine had noticed that Seraphina looked like she was close to crying at this point . She had never in her whole time she has known Seraphina to ever cry , some idiots at the school seem to think that Seraphina is a robot without any emotions , that she is incapable of crying or feeling sad . 

But she's human too . 

" Seraphina ... " Elaine called out her name gently . " Can I ... hug you ?" 

Elaine doesn't know if she's being incredibly brave or stupid with asking this question , Seraphina never really was all that emotional so she never needed to be comforted . But it was the best thing she could of at this moment , not that she had any better ideas . 

Seraphina turned to look at Elaine in surprise and confusion , this unsettled Elaine , she was wondering if she should apologize for even asking the question . 

But before she could even open her mouth , Seraphina suddenly wrapped her arms around her and buried her face into Elaine's shoulder . Elaine herself was taken off guard by this , she was surprised that Seraphina had actually hugged her . It was when Seraphina started to sob , that Elaine finally wrapped her arms around Seraphina and returned the hug , gently patting her roommates back , whispering some words of comfort . 

" Its okay Seraphina ... its okay ..." Elaine whispered to Seraphina , as she continued to cry . 

Seraphina cried for the first time in a long time , she was trained by her mother to never show emotion , because that apparently made her weak in the face of her opponents . But Elaine wasn't an opponent , she was a ... friend , something she desperately needed right now .

Seraphina continued to sob into Elaine's shoulder , her tears staining Elaine's white shirt , not that she really cared , Seraphina was more important at the moment than her dry cleaning . 

After a few minutes , Seraphina pulled away , with a few stray tears still falling from her eyes . Elaine took out a handkerchief and wiped away her roommate's tears , as she finally calmed down , from all her crying . Elaine was genuinely concerned over Seraphina now , if it was so bad that she would break down and sob over it , than the situation must be bad . 

" Thanks Elaine ... " Seraphina wiped away the remaining tears with her forearm " I uh ... needed that ."

Elaine found it in herself to give a small smile to her roommate . " No problem Seraphina , everybody needs to cry at some point " 

Seraphina only nods in response , before going quiet again . 

" Elaine ?" Seraphina suddenly speaks .

" Yeah , Seraphina ?"

" Why are you still so nice to me ?" Seraphina questioned . 

Elaine raised an eyebrow at Seraphina's question . " Huh ? What do you mean ?" 

" I lost my ability .... my influence and my position as the Ace of the school ... I don't get why you are still nice and fussy over me " Seraphina turns her gaze back to the floor , not being able to look Elaine in the eye . " Did John or Arlo tell you to take care of me ? Is that why you're still so nice to me ?"

Elaine is shocked by this , she can't believe what she is hearing from Seraphina . 

" Is that what you really think ?" Elaine speaks in a low voice . 

" Huh ?" 

" Do you really think that the only reason I've been so nice to you all this time is because you were the Ace of the school ? Or because Arlo and John told me to take care of you ? Which they did not by the way " It was Elaine's turn to question Seraphina and she was completely dumbfounded for an answer . Elaine let out a sigh . " You're my roommate Seraphina , I've known you since our first year together , plus that with the fact that we live together ... " Elaine speaks her honest mind . " And ...

" And even though I'm not sure if you feel the same way , but I feel like you're my friend , of course I care about you ..." 

Seraphina could only look at Elaine in shock , she had never considered Elaine much of a friend if she was being honest , more like an annoying roommate that wouldn't leave her alone .

But ... much like her ability , she's come to realize something else she's been taking for granted . 

And that is the people who still give a crap about her . 

Seraphina hugged Elaine again , much to the latter's surprise . " Thank you Elaine ... " Seraphina whispered into her ears , before pulling away and smiling at Elaine . " Thank you for saying that ."

Elaine quickly recovered and smiled back at Seraphina . " Like I said , no problem Sera - I mean Seraphina ..." 

Elaine mistakenly almost used Seraphina's nickname that was usually reserved for close friends .

Seraphina looked at the clock . " Its getting kinda late , you should probably head back to your room now . " 

" Alright , I'll be going now , have a goodnight Seraphina " Elaine stood up from her seat on the bed and walked over to the door , wishing her roommate goodnight . 

" Elaine , wait " Seraphina called out to her , before Elaine could make her exit . 

" Yeah , Seraphina ?" 

" You can .... feel free to call me Sera " 

" Huh ?" 

" Seraphina is kind of a mouthful , so you can just call me Sera " Seraphina gulped before turning to face Elaine . " We're ... friends after all " 

Elaine was surprised by this , she had never in her wildest dreams would ever think that Seraphina would ever call her friend ...

And yet , that seems to be exactly the case . 

" Okay , have a goodnight then ... Sera " Elaine smiled at Sera , before leaving the room and heading for her own . 

It was nice to know that in all this chaos .... she wasn't alone . 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are much appreciated .


End file.
